Sin Desvanecerse
by ErrexErre
Summary: Porque no importa cuánto tiempo han vivido juntos ni cuánto tiempo más lo hagan. La sorpresa de saberse vivos, de complementarse por primera vez y de aceptarse de nuevo, de reconciliarse en cuerpo y alma, de odiarse, de temerse, de necesitarse les hace n.


Woe… Llevo años sin pasarme por aquí. Leo mis antiguos fics y casi me río de la vergüenza, pero bueno, todo es un proceso, supongo.

Hum, Veamos, la verdad es que no pensaba subir mis fics de Hetalia XDU siento que no son lo suficientemente buenos como para postearlos, pero ya fui engatusada por Aniel-chan… So… no me queda de otra (¿) Mentiras XD

Así que aquí les dejo el primer SuxFin que terminé. Tú ya sabes que te lo dedico a ti.

**Disclaimer**: No sé por qué he de escrbir esto, no recuerdo haberlo hecho en mis otros fics, pero bueno, por una cuestión de formalidad, supongo. Entonces Hetalia no me pertenece y Suecia y Finlandia tampoco, right?

**Pairing**: SueciaxFinlandia –los amo, Gawd-

**Oneshot**

**Summary:** [Ésto es lo más difícil de publicarlo. Esto y ponerle título] Porque no importa cuánto tiempo han vivido juntos ni cuánto tiempo más lo hagan. La sorpresa de saberse vivos, de complementarse por primera vez y de aceptarse de nuevo, de reconciliarse en cuerpo y alma, de odiarse, de temerse, de necesitarse les hace no querer soltarse jamás; porque quieren aprenderse al otro de memoria.

**Sin desvanecerse**

Finlandia. Finlandia es fuerte. Es hermoso. Es poderoso y a la vez es tremendamente débil y sumiso. Pero su mirada puede derrotarte en un segundo. Su actitud es dócil y adorable. Su trato es encantador. Su alma está llena de heridas y de sufrimiento. Finlandia no es mío. Nunca me perteneció. Finlandia nunca será mío. Finlandia simplemente es. Finlandia está. Finlandia me acompaña en cuerpo, pero es distante. Sus sonrisas son dulces, pero secas. Sus ojos no brillan de alegría, se opacan de resignación. Finlandia no tiene miedo, pues todos sus temores y a lo que más temía se hizo realidad a la vez. Finlandia es aguerrido y tosco, pero su tacto es suave y aterciopelado. Su roce es sutil, sus caricias lastiman. Su goce es mi placer, su dicha mi realización, su vida, la mía. Sus comentarios son banales, su tono es sarcástico. Sus ironías son costumbre, sus frases tiernas me consumen tormentosamente, esperando con anhelo el momento de escucharlo nuevamente. Su pasividad me desgarra, sus movimientos congelan los míos, Su voz me hace enmudecer, sus lágrimas queman. Pero Finlandia es también cálido. Es frágil. Y en su manera de pedir compañía trata de alejarme. Le conozco. Le acompaño. Le amo. Porque acepto todo de él, porque no necesito nada más, porque toda mi vida, mi confianza, mi integridad, mi alma le pertenecen. Y será siempre así, aún sabiendo que no es por completo correspondido. Puedo vivir con eso. Como he vendió haciéndolo siempre. Ojalá supieras, Finlandia, todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza sobre ti. Poder exteriorizarlas, es imposible. Me conformaré con observarte y cumplir cada una de tus necesidades y caprichos, calmar tus muy pocas angustias y aceptar todo lo que venga de ti. Finlandia.

Su-san. Suecia. Sverige. Svea. No importa cómo lo llame, cómo lo vea, Suecia es Suecia. Suecia es callada, es observador. Suecia es fuerte y grande. Suecia es poderoso e intenso. Pero débil y fácil de agotar. Suecia nunca se rinde, pero no intenta contradecirme. Suecia es una persona gentil y preocupada. Suecia es una persona ejemplar. Suecia es un buen padre. Yo no merezco a Suecia. Suecia tiene una mirada decidida y fuerte. Pero es tierna y suplicante. Suecia siempre pareced estar ausente, pero probablemente capta las cosas más pequeñas con mucha más atención que yo. Suecia fue un vikingo. Suecia asesinó, rió, violó y fue cruel. Yo acepto eso. Porque le amo. Pero sé que mi amor no es de la misma dimensión que el amor que siente por mí. Y Suecia es totalmente desdichado. Suecia carga con una derrota interna. Porque Suecia es paciente. Porque se desespera cuando le rechazo. Porque no le queda otro remedio que darse la vuelta y cerrar los puños con fuerza. Porque sabe que las lágrimas caen por mi rostro sin que pueda controlarlo. Suecia siente dolor. Pero también busca el placer. El placer de Su-san me llena de paz. Al menos puedo conseguir hacer algo bien para él. Suecia lee mis movimientos, interpreta mis palabras. Suecia aguanta con valentía mis respuestas. Pero Suecia también me coge del brazo y me reclama con la mirada, con furia intensa, rogando, con amor, con carencias; me reclama. Y yo nunca sé que responder. Suecia me acoge en su casa. Peor sabe que estoy ahí por mi propia facilidad. Suecia buscar mi bienestar. Yo soy un egoísta. Sé que mi amor no es tan grande, pero no quiero dejarle ir. Nunca le dejaré ir. Porque de una u otra forma, igual le amo. Te amo, Su-san. Pero jamás me atreveré a decirte estas palabras.

Y mientras las manos del sueco recorrían con anhelo y suavidad la piel del finés, por la espalda, los pensamientos de ambos se abrían en sus mentes con dolor, con angustia. Los gemidos del finlandés van cargados con más ansias que las de costumbre, porque sabe que necesita de algo a qué aferrarse, que la calidez del mayor le ampara, porque desea que siga haciéndolo, porque es mejor dormir y despertar cómodamente en brazos de una persona que te amará no importa qué, a estar simplemente sólo en una habitación en el centro de tu país. Porque cuando Suecia le llama en voz baja, roza su piel y le besa, Finlandia puede sentirse seguro, puede sentirse completo y el vacío que le acompaña en el día desaparece; porque la hostilidad que siente se desvanece, porque la tensión se rompe y sus almas juegan libremente. Como antes.

Como antes

Porque esa noche, haciendo el amor con más hambre que nunca, por fin entienden el significado de compañía, de amar, de compartir, de ser especial; cuando entienden que sólo se reconocen cuando su nombre sale de labios del otro. Porque no importa cuánto tiempo han vivido juntos ni cuánto tiempo más lo hagan. La sorpresa de saberse vivos, de complementarse por primera vez y de aceptarse de nuevo, de reconciliarse en cuerpo y alma, de odiarse, de temerse, de necesitarse les hace no querer soltarse jamás; porque quieren aprenderse al otro de memoria. Porque se dan cuenta de que ninguno conocía realmente al otro. Porque sus pensamientos fugaces cambian irremediablemente y entonces se equivocan, se dan cuenta, se ríen, lloran, y cambian, cambian, cambian, siempre cambian. Porque Suecia nunca dejará de Suecia y Finlandia nunca dejará de ser Finlandia, pero su percepción del otro seguirá cambiando. Porque son países y seres humanos. Y porque cayeron en la tentación. Y porque no quieren dejarlo. Porque es imposible.

Y cuando el último suspiro se apaga, se quedan flotando, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir; tan diferente de otras ocasiones, donde Tino simplemente se pondría de pie y se iría, lejos de cualquier abrazo del sueco. Esta vez Finlandia tiene un nudo en la garganta y sabe que aún si huye de nuevo, las lágrimas podrían salírsele a borbotones y no podría evitarlo. Porque nunca quiso huir. Porque el maldito cobarde parecía ser él. Y porque Suecia mira su espalda sorprendido. No se ha ido. No le ha abandonado. Cómo había deseado aquello; que se quedara. Porque siempre deseaba dolorosamente que nunca terminaran, y entonces conservar la compañía del otro por el resto de la noche, poder acariciar su cabello, besarle y tenerle en brazos. Porque entonces Finlandia voltea y tiene los ojos brillantes. Y no sabe qué hacer. Y se lo dice con la mirada. Y Suecia comprende, lo comprende todo entonces, y no puede, no sabe cómo contener la alegría, y le abraza, y le aferra a él con fuerza mientras siente cómo la humedad de los ojos del finlandés empieza a mojar su pecho, y cómo empieza a temblar y le ama. Porque Finlandia lo sabe. Porque Finlandia sabe, por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo realmente maravilloso que es su compañero. Porque realmente disfruta de su toque, de sus abrazos, de su preocupación y de su dedicación.

Gracias.

Y porque su voz se quiebra, Suecia le besa en la frente, no tiene que decir nada, él lo sabe. Lo entiende. Gracias. Gracias.

Su-san es… Su-san es una persona callada. Le gusta observar, le gusta debatir y tiene un gran gusto para el diseño. Avanza mucho con la tecnología.

Su-san es un buen padre.

Un buen amante.

Un buen hombre.

Su-san es mío. Por una vez, puedo decir que me pertenece. Con egoísmo, con celos y con amor. Suecia me pertenece.

Fin es… Fin es una persona muy extrovertida, muy amable. S veces es un poco tímido. … Le gusta la comida extraña y los festivales extraños también.

Le gusta la música ruidosa y tomar.

Fin es una buena esposa.

Un buen amante.

UN buen hombre.

Finlandia es mío. Me pertenece. Con egoísmo, con celos y con amor. Finlandia me pertenece.

[Woohoo, y luego de esto, huyo gheimente 8D Viendo si merece reviews o no :3~]

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
